


Night Worth Waiting For

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I am really bad at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Ella and Kit's wedding night, the moment both of them had been dreading and hoping for for a long time now.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Worth Waiting For

It was Ella and Kit's wedding night, the moment both of them had been dreading and hoping for for a long time now.

Ella was far more nervous than Kit was, for she had lived a very sheltered life, and she knew basically nothing about the act she knew they were going to perform not long from now. 

She was, however, very intrigued by it, and eager, more than she cared to admit. But a part of her was afraid that Kit would not think well of her not knowing what they were supposed to do.

As she had presented her fears to her husband, as they were sitting on the bed, Kit had smiled and pressed a kiss on top of Ella's head.

"If you're not ready, we don't have to do anything. But if you want, I promise you, the last thing I'm going to do is judge you", he said with an intense look in his eyes as he gazed down at his wife. "Ella, remember that this is your choice."

Ella thought for a moment before speaking: "Have you ever...?"

"No", Kit said quickly. "No. I always wanted to save it for my wedding night, with the woman that I love", he smiled at her sweetly. "And I love you, Ella. But if you'd rather we go to bed, I promise you, I am perfectly content with that."

Ella could tell that he meant it. Of course he meant it. He was her Kit, and he'd never want to do anything to hurt her, in any way. And as she thought this, she wondered why she'd ever be afraid of anything as long as she had him. 

Perhaps what they were about to do was all new and strange to her, but she had the love of her life with her. It would be alright.

"Kit", she whispered, hesitating a bit before leaning forwards and kissing him softly. She placed her hand on his cheek, and felt her heart skip a beat as she felt him press his hand above hers, entwining their fingers together as their kiss deepened. It was such a gesture of love that it made Ella's heart ache with love. 

"Are you sure?" Kit asked as they pulled away, looking at her questioningly, wanting to make sure that she was doing this for both of them, not just because she felt it was her duty.

"I'm sure", Ella promised as she crawled on the bed, heading towards the edge. She grabbed Kit's hand with her, causing them to lose balance and fall on the bed with a soft laugh from both of them. 

Kit had ended up on top, and he, slowly, cupped Ella's face in his hands and kissed her long and deep, making Ella feel something she had not felt many times before in her life.

They were no longer wearing the wedding clothes, they had changed into their nightwear before sitting on the bed, and it was a good thing, too, because Ella couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to get the dress off in a position like this.

Ella watched as Kit sat on the bed, his legs on either side of her, and took off his shirt. It caused Ella to let out a groan as she pulled him down for another kiss. 

Kit was surprised by her new attitude, but was not complaining at all as he responded to the kiss, flipping them over so that his wife was on top.

He hesitated for a moment before he reached to untie the ties of Ella's nightgown. "May I?"

Ella didn't hesitate as she nodded, blushing deeply as Kit took off her gown. She felt more exposed than ever before, which was probably because she was, but she also felt safe. She felt sure, she felt happy. And it was all because of Kit.

Kit breathed out, admiring the sight in front of him. Ella truly was the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out.  
Before he could say anything of the sort, however, she was on top of him, kissing him gently as she moved her hands to his breeches. The movement made Kit groan, realizing how hard he was already.

Ella noticed, and merely smiled as she moved her hands to untie his breeches. "May I?" she mimicked his earlier statement, but there was no mockery in her voice.

"God, yes", Kit groaned, pressing his head against the pillow as he watched Ella take off his breeches in a rather big haste. As that was done, they quickly disposed of the undergarments, leaving them completely naked in front of each other.

Kit looked at Ella, into her eyes as he held her hands. "Are you sure?" he asked again. He did not want her to commit to anything she didn't want to do. But he could already see in her eyes that this was quite right something she did want to do.

"I'm quite sure", Ella whispered before kissing Kit again. Somehow they rolled over with Kit ending up on top. 

He was looking down at his wife with a hesitant smile. He could tell from the way she was breathing, for the way she was clutching onto him, that she wanted this just as much as he did.

"It's going to hurt", he whispered. It was one of the only things his father had told him about this.

"I don't care", Ella whispered back. "It'll be worth it", she grabbed his hand in hers again, kissing it softly. "Please, Kit."

It was all the encouragement he needed. After a few moments of preparation Kit pushed inside, causing Ella to let out a deep moan that made him want to repeat the motion, but he knew he had to give Ella time to get used to the sensation.

"Oh, God", Ella breathed, tangling her hands in Kit's hair. "Go on, please", she whispered through her teeth, and Kit did. It was the most wonderful sensation either one of them had ever experienced before, and despite the slow start, it did not take long for either of them to finish. And they both knew that it would not take them long to go at it again.

Ella had her head pressed against Kit's shoulder as they lay in bed in the aftermath of the amazing experience they'd just shared. "I love you, Kit", she whispered into the dark room, causing Kit to smirk, even though Ella could not see it.

"I love you, too", he said, kissing the top of her head softly. The wedding night certainly had been worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good at writing smut. I don't know why, I just always mess it up, so if this is bad, I'm so sorry.


End file.
